Big Brother's Advice
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "He made his approach, the target entering his sight. His target stood by the large windows, watching the rain go by as the sky and clouds swirled around in a depressing grey-blue color. Any other day he would have wondered why he had taken such an interest in the rain, but now was not a time for questions." Robin always was one to take a small task and turn it into a mission.


Blitz: Kinda-sorta-maybe based on personal experience. Though it didn't happen exactly like this.

Darkflame: Not bad work though, so don't be annoying with comments on our choice of pairings.

Blitz: Also, Beastboy is meant to represent the boss in this, during a time when this actually (basically) happened.

Darkflame: On that note, we do not own Teen Titans, though it wouldn't be so bad owning Raven and Beastboy, as they couldn't resist our orders to get together.

Titan's ages.

Robin: 19

Starfire: 18

Cyborg: 19

Beastboy 19

Raven 18

* * *

He looked around like the master-of-stealth he was, scanning the room for potential threats. Spotting nothing that could hinder him on his mission, he entered silently through the air ducts and dropped to the floor silently. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck, burning and freezing him at the same time. The gloomy outdoors visible through the windows made hardly a sound, save for the rain falling onto the glass.

There was peace.

He made his approach, the target entering his sight. His target stood by the large windows, watching the rain go by as the sky and clouds swirled around in a depressing grey-blue color. Any other day he would have wondered why he had taken such an interest in the rain, but now was not a time for questions. It was a time to be serious. A time to take action.

The time to strike.

One step closer, no sound made.

Another step, still nothing.

His foot lifted for a third time, moving completely silently while he contemplated where he would have to put it for minimum noise output.

"Hey, Robin." the voice drawled out suddenly, sounding quite content and not the least bit surprised.

The leader of the Teen Titans was so shocked he fell over mid-step, becoming tangled in his cape and knocking his chin on the floor. The target laughed while the Boy Wonder tumbled about in his brightly-colored cape in a helpless attempt at escaping its' clutches. He finally broke free after a few minutes of rolling, and stood up to muster any remaining dignity he may have had left.

"Beastboy." Robin said in greeting, attempting to fight the urge to run away from his friend. Beastboy chuckled at his leader's antics, not bothering to turn back around to watch the rain. He leaned against the pluxiglass of the common room windows, smirking slightly.

"And what has you stalking me on a day like this?" the changeling asked jovially, watching Robin sigh in defeat and sit down at his words. He watched as the cape-wearing teen struggled to muster up his courage while moving to stand in front of him, still a good distance away. Robin looked at the rug bashfully, a slight cherry hue coming to his cheeks.

"I... I need advice." he said timidly, still holding his masked gaze to the floor. Beastboy looked at him blankly, not even bothering to laugh. If Robin was going to be embarassed by it, he could at least be decent to him.

"Uh... okay. What do you need to know?" the green Titan asked hesitantly. He had a feeling that the subject matter was going to be uncomfortable for the both of them. Robin cleared his throat as he spoke again, still seeming oddly timid.

"Well, I was just wondering... you and Raven got together, right?" the Boy Wonder started, prompting a wary nod from Beastboy. Him and the dark sorceress had been dating for the past two weeks, and the relationship had been going well so far. "So... uh... since that's the case... how did you do it?"

"How did I do it?" Beastboy asked quizically, noting the increasing redness to his friend's face.

"Y-Yeah, like, ask her out." Robin answered lamely, sounding like he was fourteen again. Beastboy looked thoughtful for a second, bringing up his hand to rub his chin as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Well, I didn't really ask her out, per say." he said, continuing with an embarassed edge to his voice. "Cyborg just kind of let it slip I'd told him that I loved her, and she told me she wanted to give it a chance. Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason!" Robin shouted nervously, causing Beastboy to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't make me force you to tell, Rob. Just say it." the changeling said encouragingly. Robin closed his eyes, bracing himself against his own words.

"I wanted advice on how to ask Starfire out!" the Titans' leader admitted, speaking much faster than usual. Beastboy's expression immediately changed, scaring the spiky-haired teen. "D-Don't tell me that's a problem..." Robin stated meekly, trailing off when he saw Beastboy's intense gaze.

"I won't object to this." the changeling said in one of his rare bursts of seriousness. "However, know this: She's like a little sister to me, so I am going to give you the big brother talk. If you hurt her, physically or emotionally, or you make her shed a single tear, I will snap your neck after painfully breaking your legs and arms while you are nailed to a post. Got that?"

Robin gulped and nodded, noting the sadistic curl of his friend's lips.

"Good, now go get her. You'll know what to do." Beastboy said, jovial nature now back in place. Robin nodded with determination.

"Yeah, see ya." he said, turning away. When he was almost to the doors, however, the boy wonder stopped. "By the way, you really were no help, Beastboy."

"Don't be a dick, Robin."

* * *

Blitz: Thanks for reading!

Darkflame: Bonus points for anyone who saw the joke.


End file.
